1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to litter and stretcher structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved expandable litter apparatus wherein the same is arranged for compact transport and storage during periods of non-use and upon expansion for support of an individual thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various stretcher apparatus is available in the prior art as well as restraint structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,014,374; 4,601,075; and 4,970,739.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an organization arranged for ease of transport and storage and for subsequent expansion during periods of use.